This Starry Sky (Senjougahara x Araragi)
by Shaedier
Summary: Based on Episode 12 of Bakemonogatari P I wanted to make a fanfic about that particular episode so, here it is xD GIVE IT A READ! xD
1. FIRST DATE!

~**This Starry Sky...**

* * *

_**Hey guys xD First fanfic =P Don't be too harsh please ;A;**_  
_**Err…this fanfic's based on Episode 12 of Bakemonogatari xD  
I just thought that that episode had a lot of meaning xD  
So, I expanded it ^^ Enjoy! =D Read and Review please! ^o^**_

* * *

"We're here," Senjougahara had said as we pulled up in a parking space. It was approximately 8 pm. The place seemed deserted and isolated. Her father has offered to give us a ride to the so-called date that Senjougahara has set up. However, the atmosphere during the car ride was awfully awkward and tense. Maybe it was because of Senjougahara's relationship with her father? Whatever it is, I shouldn't go further into it. Perhaps she'll tell me when she's ready.

"Stay here," Senjougahara said…wait, let me rephrase that, Senjougahara commanded. "I'll make sure everything's ready. It won't take long." She opened the car door, allowing some cold air to slip in, and then she stepped out and closed it once again, leaving her father and me in absolute silence. There was nothing but the sound of crickets chirping and the wind howling, I keep on thinking whether or not I should make conversation. However, before I can speak, Senjougahara's father has already broken the silence.

"She's a good child," he stated.

"I know. Despite the fact that she has a sharp tongue, she's perfectly fine," I answer back.

He gave out a low chuckle at my response. "She's like that because of me. I don't seem to be able to spend time with her. That's probably why she talks like that. She's gotten so used to scolding me it became a normal habit."

I stayed quiet as a response. I honestly did not know how to answer what he just said. So, I fidget with my jacket zipper instead.

"But I know you won't leave her because of that," he continued. "I can see how well you treat her. Please know that I approve of your relationship."

Shocked and surprised, I stammered. "I didn't know you had such high expectations of me, sir. But, thank you."

"I don't expect you to. I trust you to. I trust you to take care of her, spend time with her, and be there for her. I trust you to do all these things that I couldn't," he told me as he turned around to face me.

"Yes, sir. I promise I won't let you or your daughter down." It was true. I had to do it for the both of them. Heck, it could even heal their relationship slowly by slowly.

He hummed in contentment and nodded towards a distant figure approaching us. "Well, it seems that she's back. Have fun and take care, you two!"

I hear the car door open and I get dragged outside by Senjougahara. "Let's go!" she exclaimed.

"Thank you, sir. For the ride," I said and gave Senjougahara a look saying, 'Be respectful and thank him for the ride.'

She rolled her eyes in return and for a second I was scared that she'll shake her head no. But she didn't. Instead she said, "Thanks…Father," before closing the car door.

Senjougahara's father rolled down his window and replied, "Any time. I'll be here. For both of you." And with that, he rolled his window up and drove out of the parking lot.

We stare off at the distance and linger in the silence that surrounded us. I felt a tug on my shirt sleeve and looked towards my right.

Senjougahara was looking me straight in the eyes. I seemed to be lost in them for a while until I noticed her lips were moving and that she was saying something.

"Come on. We don't have all night, you know? Which I find to be a pity," she said whilst accompanying it with her mischievous smile.

I nodded my head and let her drag me into the forest...

**CHAPTER 1: END**

* * *

_**So…what did you guys think? xD I know, it's not quite correct because I had to improvise with some stuff . I couldn't be bothered checking the episode again and again for confirmation xD Yeah, I'll try to upload Chapter 2 as soon as I can. BUT! NO PROMISES MADE! *^* School sucks. End of story xD I am open for suggestions, by the way, if you think I can make my writing even better ^^ xD So, READ AND REVIEW! xD**_

**~SHAEDIER~**


	2. Everything

~This Starry Sky...

**_Sup, bros? xD I'm ending this story  
with this chapter…sadly . I just noticed  
that there's not much Bakemonogatari  
fanfics here ._. D'aww…anyways…  
Some Araragi and Senjougahara time  
in this chappy :3 Nothing too fluffy =P  
xD_**

**_I do not own Bakemonogatari in  
any way. It belongs to its respectful  
owners and creators. Thanks ^.^_**

* * *

"Remind me again as to why we are doing this?" I asked in an annoyed tone. I am currently walking whilst bending downwards and facing the ground with only Senjougahara's hand on my head to guide me.

"I forgot to bring a blindfold. And I still want to surprise you. We have no choice but to this," she replied in a monotonous voice.

I sighed in defeat. Arguing with her is not a wise choice. Trust me. Instead, I close my eyes and kept walking (or is it crouching?), waiting for her to stop. It didn't take long, because after a few seconds, she finally stops.

"We're here. Don't stand up yet. Close your eyes and lay down. Don't you dare open them till I say so," she instructed in a tone that was so dull but commanding at the same time.

I nodded my head and felt the ground to find where I was supposed to lie. I felt the change from wet grass to a solid, smooth fabric…which I believed to be a picnic blanket, so therefore, I lay down.

I heard soft thuds and rustling beside me indicating that Senjougahara has lain beside me. Not really beside me but, near me anyways. There was still a short gap between us so…we weren't really lying next to each other.

"You can open your eyes now," I heard her say. And with that command, I opened them expecting to see something really shocking and unbelievable. Something gruesome perhaps. But, there was something else.

What lay in front of me (or on top of me), was a vast, dark sky decorated by millions of stars, shining and twinkling. I was flabbergasted. **_(ß I just wanted to use that word xD Don't worry xD)_**

"See, there's Orion, then that's Virgo…" Senjougahara started naming constellations and stars. And when I think that she was done, she just kept on going… "And that's the star, Spica. See that purplish star? That must be Venus." She kept naming them that it reached the point that she named stars I haven't even heard of. Her voice faded into the background as I closed my eyes.

"This is all I have." Hearing this, I propped myself on my elbow and looked at her. "This is all I have," she repeated. "The opportunity to tutor you, a cute junior, a clumsy father, and this starry sky. That is all I can give you. This is everything."

"Everything…" I echoed, thinking about what it really meant, but before I could go deeper into my thoughts, Senjougahara spoke again.

"Well, technically, I also have my insults and verbal assaults," she said in a teasing manner.

"I don't need that," I reply back monotonously.

She gave a light giggle and continued. "Also, there's this thing called, my body. Do you not want that either?"

I am quite taken aback by this so, therefore, like the fool that I am, I stutter. "E-eh…well, that's…"

"But you know, I was almost violated by a perverted man once," she interrupted.

"Ah…yes…that…" I actually felt bad now. Why? I have no idea why.

"Honestly, I'm scared of doing what that pervert tried to do to me with you," she admitted in a steady voice. "Right now, I'm really afraid…of disliking you, Araragi-kun."

I wasn't expecting this. I wasn't expecting this at all. Before I could even protest, however, she continued on.

"Right now, I'm afraid…of losing you," she says, her voice cracking. At that point, I knew that she was on the verge of crying. What can I do?

I steeled myself and took hold of her hand. I can see she was quite surprised at the gesture since she slightly drew her hand back, but knowing it was just me, she relaxed but I can still feel that she was very tense. At least it calmed her down a bit.

She took a deep breath and sighed. "Even though I can't say that my life up until now was fortunate, if I got your attention because I was so unfortunate, then I think it was okay, after all."

I squeezed her hand gently, reassuring her that I am here with her, listening to what she has to say. And that I'm not going to leave.

"That's how hard I've fallen for you, Araragi-kun. That's why I'll make something come out of it, no matter what. So…I want you to wait just a little," Senjougahara states in a shaky voice. "That's why, at this point in time, out of everything I can give to you, Araragi-kun…for now…this starry sky is the greatest."

I pull her towards me and embrace her. She stiffens at first, possibly the trauma of being touched by a man is kicking in, but she surprisingly gives in and lays on top of me.

"Don't worry," I say. "No matter how long it takes…I'll wait for you."

**CHAPTER 2: END**

* * *

**_Uwaahhh…everything's so cliched xD Yes, I know, my astronomy isn't that good xD There will be a chapter 3 and I think it will end on that chapter xC Anyways, please read and review xD I did change some bits around but I mostly put Senjougahara's lines in there because she needs to be understood more xD Next chapter will mostly be…fluff…I guess xD So, yeah. Please follow, review, and favourite xD I'll really appreciate it xD I am open to suggestions! XD_**

******SHAEDIER~**


	3. END

~This Starry Sky...

* * *

**_Last chapter T_T Sadly ;A;  
But, I'll still be here guys =')  
Visit my profile for more stories and info bout me ^^  
See ya ;)_**

**_I do not own Bakemonogatari in  
any way. It belongs to its respectful  
owners and creators. Thanks ^.^_**

* * *

"When I was little, my parents and I used to come here," Senjougahara said. "It's still my treasure." I did not fully understand what she meant by this so, I did what I thought was the right thing to do. Shut up and listen.

"Hey, Araragi-kun." I turned my head to look at her, only to see she was still gazing upwards into the sky.

"What is it?" I asked, not knowing the possible reasons of why she inquired of me.

Silence was held for a moment, and then she spoke. "Do you like me?"

Without even thinking I immediately replied, "I like you." I don't know whether it was just my imagination but, I think I may have just witnessed Senjougahara show the brightest smile she has ever done. And it was beautiful in a way words can not depict.

"I like everything about you. There's nothing I can't like." It was true. Well, except her cursing and abusive language, everything else was perfect.

She breathed out a sigh of relief. "Really? I'm glad to know."

I wasn't going to let this pass that easily, so I immediately asked her a similar sort of question. "How about you? What do you like about me?" Okay. So it wasn't similar. It was almost the same. Leave me alone.

"Well, I have to admit, I like your kindness, your cuteness, and that you're like a prince to come save me whenever I'm in trouble," she confessed. To be honest, I was feeling very flustered at what she had said. It's not so often that Senjougahara compliments you so, I guess it was natural.

An awkward silence follows until Senjougahara cleared her throat. "Well, that creep only wanted me for my body. So he wasn't able to steal my lips."

"Hmm…?"

"That's why…let's kiss," she proclaimed.

…..What the fu- Did I just hear that correctly? Or maybe I was just imagining it. Before I could even confirm it, she had started talking again.

"Hmmm, no, that's wrong. Let me rephrase that." She said thoughtfully. "How about we kiss? What-What if we kissed?..."She stammered through some of this. I probably will as well if I was put in the same situation as her.

"Let's kiss, Araragi." It seems that she's settled on that sentence. It was good. Not rushed nor was it too awkward. It was perfect.

As if by cue, we both turned around and looked at each other. She smiled at me, I did the same. She moved closer, so did I. We gradually got closer until we were just a breath apart.

I put my arm on her shoulder and touched our foreheads together. I wanted her to take the lead since I wasn't sure if she was really ready or not. She seemed to get the message, and finally closed the gap between us. It was bliss.

And that's how this day became memorable. For both of us.

**CHAPTER 3: END**

**_I know. I promised some fluff but, I thought that it may ruin the setting a bit considering the fact that Senjougahara's still traumatised from the touchy-touchy issue. So, yeah…I didn't put that much in _ I also felt like this chapter was really dull ._. Probably because there wasn't much left from the episode to elaborate on. But still, how you enjoyed it xD Please follow and support me! Thank you! Catch ya guys later ;D_**

**~SHAEDIER~**


End file.
